


That’s Kinda Gay

by KeepYourselfAsleep



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, High School, M/M, Modern Era, OOC john deacon, Roger Taylor is a BAMF, Roger Taylor is buff, Sexual Abuse, Washington D.C., also roger and john kissy kissy lol, but they’re american lmao, whelp starting this off great
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:13:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22896229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeepYourselfAsleep/pseuds/KeepYourselfAsleep
Summary: “Great job, Roggie!” John was leaning against the fence that separates the audience from the football field. He was hopping on his feet and cheering as he saw the other members of the team came running from the opposite end, calling vulgar celebrations as they bumped into each other.John smiled big as he saw his boyfriend run up to the fence, immediately putting his arms out to the side when he saw Roger go to lift him up. He wrapped his arms around the back of his neck and lifted the helmet off as he felt himself raise over the fence and into the larger man’s arms.He wasted no time in kissing the blondie and hugging him tight, not caring that he was sweating beyond belief as they shared one of the most cliche kisses in highschool history.“See! I told you! I told you you would win!” John laughed and cupped Roger’s cheeks, still clutching the small cheap banner in his hand. “I don’t know why you never believe me, I’m always right!”“Yeah, yeah,” Roger smiled at his lover, holding him closer and continuing to carry him. He looked at him lovingly before kissing at the corner of his mouth. “Are you going to congratulate me or are you going to keep scolding me?”(set in D.C.)
Relationships: Brian May/Freddie Mercury, John Deacon/Roger Taylor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	That’s Kinda Gay

**Author's Note:**

> :) high school cheesy dealor, mostly soft but there’s angst too dw

“You seem a little smitten there, Rog.”

The blonde tore his eyes away from the new student to stare at the quarterback. He blushed red as he realized he had been caught in the act of undressing the new student with his eyes. The boy was cute and small and looked like he’d fit right into his lap, how could he not?

“I’m- Uh..” 

“Oh shit, Taylor’s in love. Are you going to keep this one for longer than a week or is he different?” The man laughed around hid protein shake. 

“Shut up Tim!” Roger rolled his eyes and sighed, eating a sandwich and pulling his letterman shut. “I’m not in  _ love  _ with him. He’s not my type.” 

Spike spoke up this time. “I think you’re different, Roger. You always go for the slutty ones but I think you’re into the cute and shy ones.” 

Roger rolled his eyes, he was right. 

“What’s his name? Joe-John Deacon?” Tim was standing now, that couldn’t be good. 

Clayton sighed and looked at them. “Yeah, that’s it. Did’ya see him yesterday? He had his hair in a french braid, surprised no ones beat on him yet.”

“Yeah that's probably because whoever would knows that Roggie boy is sweet on him.” 

Roger tried to ignore all the voices at the table, even though most of them were spot on. 

“I’ll go talk to him!” Tim stood up, the number one clear on his shoulder patch and basically the embodiment of confidence. He ran his hand through his hair as an attempt to look ‘sexy’ and put on one of those looks from the cologne advertisements. “Maybe it’ll urge Roger to make his move,” He started to walk away in the direction of John, backwards so he could face the boys. “Or maybe he’ll fall head over heels for me!”

Roger let out a shaky sigh, turning so he could watch Tim’s actions and make sure he didn’t try anything too extreme for the shy looking boy. 

**

“Hi sweetness, I’m Tim Staffel, the team's quarterback,” Tim sat himself right next to the boy, leaning so close that John could smell the sandwich the man must have been eating. 

“H-Hi there..” John looked down and didn’t move, knowing what would happen if he scooted away, the bigger men always got angry and started grabbing. 

“You’re too cute to be sitting alone like this, I’ll sit with you,” Tim put a smile on his face, leaning down to get a good look at John’s face. “Are you single?” 

John nodded shakily, looking away from Tim’s face and silently hoping a teacher would come to talk to him about a mix-up in scheduling or some sort. Anything to get away from this guy. 

“M-Mhm..”

“Perfect! Come to my place tonight? I have loads of games. You seem like a Life kinda guy huh?” Tim set a hand on John’s lower back, a little too low for a stranger. 

John didn’t say anything about that part, but he was going to protect himself from any preventable meetings with this pervert. 

“My-My mom isn’t a fan of strangers.. I don’t think she wants me sleeping over with anyone just yet.” 

That wasn’t a lie. Ever since she found out what was going on at his father’s house she never wanted to leave him alone with anyone that wasn’t her. Especially if they were boys. 

“Oh well we’re not strangers, are we? You know my name and I know yours.” Tim’s hand crept lower, getting closer to John’s face with a smile. 

The smaller boy started to pack up the food he didn’t eat, looking at the table and standing up. His hands were trembling as he held the small lunch box. 

_ John worried that Tim might get violent or at least more hostile. But he wouldn’t do that around all the other students, would he? He would get in trouble and he can’t risk his football career like that. _

“I’m supposed to meet my m-math teacher for the material I missed, sorry.” 

Tim stood as well and sighed, his arms out to the side in disappointment as he was rejected by John. “Oh don’t be like that! I just want to have some fun!” 

And, yep. 

John was running. 

He made it out of the cafeteria as fast as he could and down the hallway, planning on hiding under the stairwell so Tim wouldn’t find him. 

_ Why don’t the bigger boys ever take no for an answer? _

***

“Okay, you can have him Rog. He’s playing hard to get and I like it when they’re falling all over themselves,” Tim sat himself back down at the table, take a bite of his sandwich as he elbowed his teammate. 

“Or maybe he just doesn’t want to hook up with you? He was clearly uncomfortable,” Roger sighed, Tim had a history of this stuff, he didn’t know how to take hints. 

“Nah, he was playing hard to get.” 

“He had to make up an excuse to leave and then proceeded to  _ run away _ , Tim,” Roger rubbed a hand down his face, disappointed that no one else seemed to be even slightly perturbed at Tim’s actions. “He was very clearly; not interested.” 

Roger sighed and finished up his sandwich, standing up and looking around the cafeteria. “I’m going to find him and try and cure him of Tim Staffel PTSD.”

Tim immediately perked up, looking at Roger with a pair of wide eyes that only a girlfriend or a hookup would find cute. “Can I come?” 

“Yeah, no.” 

“Awe why not?” Tim made his ‘puppy dog eyes’ a little more dramatic. 

“He literally  _ ran away  _ from you. So, no, you are not coming Timothy,” Roger rolled the paper back around the second half of his sandwich with a sigh and started to walk away. 

“My name isn’t even Timothy!” 

** 

Lunch was now an hour, thanks to the change in school scheduling. Which meant Roger had more time to find the boy that dumbass Tim made run off. 

It took a few minutes, not two and not twenty but, it had been about ten by the time he found John; curled up under the stairwell and eating a strawberry. 

His knees were pulled up to his chest, holding a doodle covered sheet of paper in his hands. Looking at it cruelly as if he was about to ball it up and bury it deep in the garbage. 

Roger hadn’t really gotten a good look at the boy until now, and man this boy was CUTE. He had these pretty green eyes with thick eyelashes. And not the green that most people have, instead of a bright lime green John had deep almost turquoise eyes. He had these pretty pink cheeks and a quite unconventional nose, it didn’t fit society’s idea of perfect but Roger thought it fit the boy flawlessly. He had some lips that the blondie certainly wouldn’t mind bruising with his own and some- 

Shit.

He was staring. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> gay


End file.
